


All The Time in the World

by icanhelpyouthere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4204410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanhelpyouthere/pseuds/icanhelpyouthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after Draco's 35th birthday party, and Harry is prepared with breakfast, flowers, and a hangover potion, as well as...something else, for later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time in the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in honor of Draco's 35th birthday a couple weeks ago.

Harry enters the bedroom quietly, hovering the tray of coffee and croissants to the nightstand. Smiling, he notices Draco has kicked off the covers since he left the bed, and he takes a moment to admire his boyfriend in the soft morning light. They’d all thrown Draco a wild birthday party the night before, mostly coordinated by Pansy and Hermione, who were quite dangerous when they combined their efforts. There had been loud music, lots of friends, and a terrifying amount of alcohol. He’d been sure to set a Tempus Charm for the morning, so he could sneak out to Draco’s favorite bakery and get some breakfast and flowers. Setting down a handful of white gerbera daisies on the pillow next to Draco, Harry leans over to press a kiss to a pale shoulder.

Draco stirs and moans loudly. “ _What_ did you let me _do_?” Stifling a laugh, Harry nuzzles the blond hair. This is why he made sure to not drink too much last night. He knew Draco would be horribly hungover from the outrageous amount of firewhiskey he consumed.

“Happy Birthday, babe,” Harry murmurs, pushing Draco’s hair out of his face. His boyfriend rolls over to glare at him with bloodshot eyes.

“You arse. I can’t believe-” he stops when he notices the daisies, and his eyes soften. Draco loves daisies, even though he often pretends to be above ‘such a common flower.’ "You’re such a sap,“ he declares, but Harry can hear the teasing love hidden in his haughty tone.

"I’m also brilliant,” Harry replies, pushing a bottle of Hangover Potion to Draco, who beams at him and tosses the vile back in one go. Harry hands him a cup of coffee from the breakfast tray, which Draco sips on to rid his mouth of the aftertaste.

“Please tell me I didn’t do anything incriminating last night.”

“Um, actually-”

“Oh, Merlin,” Draco groans. “Just tell me.”

“Well, you did stand up on a chair and demand I give you a birthday blow job.” Harry grins at the memory. “Said that you ‘deserved some quality cock sucking.’”

“I did not.”

“You did, love. Everyone thought it was hilarious.”

“Bloody fuck. Blaise is never going to let me live that down.” He pushes his cup back at Harry. “I shouldn’t be allowed to drink that much. I’m old now, clearly my aging body doesn’t handle it well anymore.”

Harry laughs, “Oh shut it, you. Thirty-five is not old. You’re still young and you know you’re hot as fuck.”

Smirking at him, Draco stretches out his lithe body and Harry’s eyes dart to watch the contracting muscles. “Well, that’s true,” Draco drawls. “I’m still gorgeous.” The blond perks up suddenly and flashes a lazy smile at Harry. “You know, what I said last night was true. How about a nice blow job for the birthday boy-”

Harry cuts him off with a fierce kiss and Draco immediately wraps his fingers in Harry’s dark locks. Biting down on Draco’s bottom lip, Harry begins to slide his way down his lover’s body, sucking and nipping at every perfect bit of bare skin. Draco whines at him when Harry teases above his briefs, all pompousness gone from his voice. Harry revels in the needy sounds and sets about giving his boyfriend a teasing, languid blow job, ignoring every plea to hurry it up. _After all_ , Harry remembers as he thinks about the little velvet ring box hidden in his robe pocket, _They have all the time in the world. ___

__

__*End*_ _


End file.
